Arms and ammunition (and particularly bullets) have previously been carried in wooden crates or boxes lined with a water impervious foil. The purpose of the foil is to prevent dust and moisture from damaging the contents and for keeping the ammunition dry. The disadvantages of carrying ammunition in this way is that, due to cost factors, large quantities of ammunition are normally placed in a single crate and once open the entire crate is then exposed to dust and moisture. Further, due to the large amount of ammunition packed in a single crate, the crate is usually extremely heavy and difficult to transport.